


水仙破车

by shiluanmaya



Category: luanma
Genre: F/F, sunnee杨芸晴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiluanmaya/pseuds/shiluanmaya
Summary: 百合





	水仙破车

宴会。

冯笑笑穿着高开叉黑色鱼尾裙，踩着小高跟，优雅地走向蓝斯洛。“斯洛哥，今天的主人公呢?我们蓝家小公主在哪?”蓝斯春看着眼前樱粉色头发的女孩。冯笑笑，冯家大小姐，继承人。蓝斯洛是看着冯笑笑和自家妹妹长大的，也知道冯笑笑对自家妹妹那不可说的情愫。

“接下来，请我们宴会的主角出场。”宴会主持这一句话，让嘈杂的会场安静了下来，在场的来宾的目光都被楼梯上缓缓走下来的可人儿吸引。

银色系带高跟脚趾圆润可爱，纤细的脚踝，从裤管中间开叉的条纹阔腿裤，下楼时白皙紧实的大腿若隐若现，黑色毛料短外套遮挡住除脖子外内搭黑色吊带露出的风光。

冯笑笑双眼微眯露出危险的神情，走上前去，递出左手。感受到左手的重量，满意地勾起嘴角。

“笑笑，幸好有你在，我穿成这样好不习惯，是不是很不好看?”蓝斯春俏皮地吐下舌头。

“对啊，幸好我在。”冯笑笑一瞬不瞬地盯着蓝斯春粉嫩的舌头和因为害羞微红的脸颊，嗓子微哑。

“嗯?”

“没什么，你今天晚上，很好看。”

蓝家小公主的生日宴，多得是应酬。

蓝斯春不擅长这些表面功夫，来宾或是假意巴结或是真心祝福，敬的酒都被冯笑笑挡了去。

“斯春，我有点醉了。”宴会结束，冯笑笑趴在蓝斯春的肩头。

“笑笑，你今晚住我家吧。”蓝斯春感觉到耳朵旁的呼吸，偏过头对冯笑笑说。

“行啊，但我要和你一起睡。”  
冯笑笑抬手搂住蓝斯春的腰，将两人的距离拉进。

“当然。”蓝斯春感觉后背紧贴的柔软，头向冯笑笑靠近，一点，一点，就要碰到冯笑笑的唇。

“斯春，我今晚给你挡了那么多酒，你总得陪我喝一杯吧。”冯笑笑突然拉开两人的距离，拿起一杯红酒，食指摩擦着杯壁，神色晦暗不明。

“笑笑，你知道的，我一杯倒。”蓝斯春慌了，她今晚还有很多事要做呢。

“我十八岁的公主，陪我喝一杯吧。”  
冯笑笑从不逼迫蓝斯春，今晚，是个意外。  
蓝斯春被气势全开的冯笑笑震住，仰头喝下了那杯红酒。

冯笑笑盯着蓝斯春脖子，舔了舔唇。

“笑笑，我有点晕。”  
“没事，我扶你到床上去。”

（纯洁的孩子就到这吧）

冯笑笑将蓝斯春放在床上，脱下蓝斯春的高跟鞋。手指从蓝斯春纤细的脚踝滑进大腿内侧。

“嗯～笑笑。”蓝斯春挺起身子，抓住冯笑笑的手。

“不喜欢从下?那我们从上面开始。”冯笑笑对着蓝斯春的耳朵吹气，舔着蓝斯春耳垂上的耳洞，得了趣，惹得蓝斯春一阵轻颤。

“笑笑，亲我。”  
唾液交换的声音，在空旷的房间，异常地响亮。蓝斯春脸颊又红一分。

冯笑笑脱去蓝斯春的外套，将内搭的黑色吊带向上推，黑色蕾丝乳罩衬得乳肉愈发白嫩。

“斯春不小。”  
“是真大。”  
“怎么大的?”  
“不知道是谁，嘴上说着看我盖好被子没，结果半夜趁我睡着，给揉大的。”

“你知道?”冯笑笑解扣的动作停住。  
“动静那么大，谁不知道啊。”  
蓝斯春翻身骑在冯笑笑腰上，顺着冯笑笑的手，将乳罩脱了下来。黑色内搭吊带也从胸上掉下，遮住白嫩的乳肉，却又因两点凸起，显得别样的色情。

“那斯春，湿了没?”冯笑笑抬手，隔着衣服捏住蓝斯春的乳尖。

“嗯哼～”感觉到湿滑的液体从那不可说的地方涌出“湿没湿，笑笑当时不摸摸看，我又怎么知道。”蓝斯春眼角泛红，看着冯笑笑，眼中满是勾人的风情。

“那我现在摸，不晚吧?”冯笑笑的手滑进高开叉阔腿裤，揉着蓝斯春饱满的臀瓣。

“你没穿内裤?”冯笑笑声音带着怒意。

“是丁字裤，怕裤子有痕迹，多尴尬。笑笑想看我穿的丁字裤长什么样吗?”蓝斯春不怕死地点着火，用手勾下冯笑笑黑色礼服的吊带，戳了戳冯笑笑的乳肉。

冯笑笑呼吸一窒，猛地翻身将蓝斯春推倒，脱下蓝斯春的裤子。

“笑笑你这人，真不懂得情趣。礼物，应该慢慢拆。”  
黑色的丁字裤，堪堪包裹住穴肉，顺着看下去，丁字裤陷入臀瓣中央。最惹人注目的，还是那中间的一道水痕。

“湿了。”冯笑笑手指摩擦着水痕，亲吻蓝斯春柔软的肚子。

“笑笑，伸进去。”隔靴搔痒的感觉，让蓝斯春难受极了，身上的人还逗弄着她的敏感部位。

“我要听斯春的话啊，礼物慢慢拆，才有趣。”冯笑笑的唇移致蓝斯春的腰侧，用嘴将蓝斯春腰旁丁字裤的蝴蝶结缓缓扯开。

“别这样，难受。”蓝斯春抓着冯笑笑的手，向里面伸去。

“我怕你受不住。”冯笑笑手指碰着湿滑的穴肉，摩擦了起来。

“啊。”蓝斯春控制不住地夹紧了双腿，像是舍不得冯笑笑的手离开。

“笑笑，插进去，求你。”  
“不可以。”  
“为什么?”带着哭腔。  
“等你酒醒。”

蓝斯春还是泄了，但内壁的空虚感让她难受。

“笑笑，该我帮你了。”

蓝斯春撩起冯笑笑的长裙，手指直接摸上了穴口。  
“笑笑，好湿。”  
蓝斯春左手逗弄着花核，右手将冯笑笑的乳罩取出，隔着礼服舔舐着冯笑笑的乳尖。

“嗯～蓝斯春，你…哈…你故意的。”冯笑笑颤抖着泄了。

“笑笑穿着礼服高潮的样子，真诱人。”

“你不要脸。”冯笑笑抬手无力地捏了捏蓝斯春的乳尖。

“笑笑，我累了。”  
“睡吧。”  
“你呢?不累?”  
“我脱了礼服再睡。”  
“我帮你。”  
“别了吧，我还想睡觉。”  
“床单怎么办?”  
“明天再说吧。”


End file.
